


Day 1: An Iron Rule

by benevolens



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: F/M, Queen of the Mind Palace, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Week 2016, brought to you by insomnia and a love of these two dorks, with a small cameo by rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolens/pseuds/benevolens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is tired of being called over and thoroughly ignored. Sherlock scrambles when she's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: An Iron Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it's a bit late, but here is my addition to the sherlolly goodness for Sherlolly Appreciation Week!

Somehow, Molly had known he would be curled up in his chair, lost somewhere in the halls of his mind, searching and stitching things together. She'd stop minding it after a certain incident that had thoroughly changed her thoughts on the matter. Sherlock had made the arrangement immensely worth her while.

_He'd called her over after a long day of work...again (it'd become quite a routine post-hoax) and Molly wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with Sherlock's shenanigans after bracing the storm outside._

_"Stuck in the bloody mind palace yet again?" She whispered to herself, wondering why she ever bothered when he suddenly was standing before her while she had her coat half on and half hanging from her frame._

_"You scared me."_

_"Hardly. You knew I was in the room. The better question is why you feel as though it's okay for you to be so thoroughly distracting, not to mention demanding!" His eyes gave her a hard look and Molly huffed an angry breath before shoving him back._

_"Me demanding and distracting? You've been calling me over almost everyday and sitting in your mind palace the whole time while I eat my dinner, leave a box for you and disappear without a word. Do let me know how I am the demanding, distracting one in the arrangement? I really don't have to come over when you call and beg! I already told you I appreciated you dealing with **that** mess, but I don't know if I really have to ever make up anything to you. I can't deal with this anymore."_

_Her half on coat, wet to boot, was now fully on and ready to be zipped again and taken out into the rain for more abuse until she got home. Roughly, grabbing her bag from the sofa, Molly pivoted on her heel and--_

_"God, Molly, don't leave me..." She heard him whisper behind her. Her feet were stuck in place._

_"It's always you. The one that sets me right." There was a new tone to his voice: desperation. Since when was he desperate for her attention unless he needed--_

_"It's like you--You're a bloody instruction manual in my head. Then you lead me down all the right hallways, you're always there to talk to me and god forbid I let a thought step out of line...You rule me with an iron fist, Molly Hooper. Your closet turned into a room. Your room turned into a flat, the flat a three story home and on and on until you covered it all. There's a stamp of you everywhere and I can't escape you."_

_She was frozen in place, his words beyond lost on her. What the hell? Her closet had covered into a what? In his mind? What was he saying?!_

_"What are you talking about, Sherlock?" Molly asked, turning to him and glaring daggers._

_"You're the Queen."_

_"If I look like the Queen then you might want to get a prescription for glasses. I know a good optimol--"_

_"No, no, no! **My** Queen!"_

_"Your queen?"_

_"Yes, mine. In my head and I've been trying and obviously failing to let you know every day for two weeks that I want you to be my Queen. Out here. Every day." He was breathing hard from the effort of trying to hold in his feelings and express them coherently._

_Molly's breaths, however, were quickening with the rapid tattoo of her heart as she realised._

_Was he really...?_

_"I've been saying it to you in my head." He said, sounding disgusted and disgruntled as he grabbed at his head, fingers wrapping around his curls._

_"Saying what?"_

_"Marry me? Be my...." He started shyly, stepping forward and grasping one of her wet hands in his._

_"Your queen?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" She teased, a slow smile spreading across her lips as she pressed closer, gripping his hand back. Her anger has suddenly evaporated and replaced with amusement and a lightness in her heard._

_He looked up at her wildly, confusion painting his features._

The memory of that day from a month ago resurfaced every time she saw him curled up on his chair, a partial smile always on his mouth. Molly would only ever have to glance down at the simple silver coloured band on the third finger of her left hand to induce a smile of her own and alleviate any frustration of having to wait a few moments for his company.


End file.
